The House Of Horror
by Akatsukilover2010
Summary: It's Halloween night and the Rookie 9, The Sand Siblings, Team Gai, and Akatsuki want some candy! When Zetsu makes a horrible choice for TrickorTreating, all their lives will be at risk as one by one in the haunted house...they vanish. NxH SxS SxI NxT
1. Akatsuki Meeting and The House

The House Of Horror

Me: Happy Halloween everyone! Here is one of hopefully 2 Halloween specials! Enjoy!

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto, M&Ms, Barbie (thank god), Kagura, Hollister, The Pope, Monopoly, Jason, The Little Shop Of Horrors, or any candy that may be mentioned.

Please R&R. All flames shall be used to heat the now cold state of Michigan!

* * *

Costume Guide

Naruto – Hokage – took Tsunade's real cloths

Sasuke – Itachi – snuck into Akatsuki

Sakura – Gypsy – Long gold skirt. Green sleeveless top. Long black wig with headband. Big hoop earrings. Brown sandals that wrap around ankles.

Neji – Samurai – Hyuuga style robe. Hair in high ponytail. Katana strapped to back.

Tenten – 50's girl – Big pink poodle shirt. White button up top. Hair in long ponytail. White ankle socks with black dress shoes.

Lee – Green M&M – self-explanatory

Kiba – Werewolf – Face and painted gray. Fake fur on face and hands.

Shino – Beatle – Sleds strapped to back (painted black). All black cloths. Antenna headband.

Hinata - Egyptian Queen – Black wig with headpiece. Long white robe with sleeves down to mid upper arm. Wrist and ankle bracelets. Brown sandals.

Shikamaru – Cloud – Lots and lots of cotton balls.

Choji – A bag of chips – A huge piece of tinfoil designed to look like BBQ chips.

Ino – Barbie – Pink dress to mid lower leg. Pink high heals. Pink studded earrings. All hair in ponytail (no bangs). Pink purse.

Gaara – Sandman – Blue and white stripped PJ bottoms with matching button up top and hat. Some of sand from gourd in a little brown velvet bag tied to pants. Blue shippers.

Kankuro – Cat – Orange and black pants and shirt. Changed forehead proctor to orange. Orange paint face with black nose and whiskers. Orange and black tail.

Temari – Kagura (from Inuyasha) – Long white and red kimono with yellow…things randomly placed. Green collar showing under kimono. Yellow sash. Red contacts and black wig tied in a bun with 2 feathers. Fan.

Itachi – Hollister Model – Red Hollister shirt. Tan Hollister shorts. Brown Hollister sandals. Hollister cologne. Hollister sunglasses.

Deidara – Rock Star – Ripped black t-shirt. Ripped blue jeans. Brown skater shoes. Red guitar. Hair spiked. Chains. Wristbands. Earrings.

Kisame – Shark – Face painted gray. Gray shirt and pants. Fin hanging off back.

Sasori – Scorpion – Brownish red top and pants. Face painted brownish red. Pinchers on hands. Long pointy tail.

Hidan – Pope – Church robes. Big ol' Pope hat. Bible. Cross around neck.

Kakuzu – Mr. Moneybags AKA: Monopoly Dude – A black suit. White top. Black bow tie. Black dress shoes. Black top hat. Monocle. Brown bag with money sign on front.

Tobi – Jason – Hockey mask. Ripped blue sweeter. Ripped brown jacket. Gray jeans. Brown boots. Bloody sword.

Zetsu – Plant from the Little Shop Of Horrors – Stuck body in a jar and tossed dirt in it.

* * *

"TRICK OR TREAT!" Naruto yelled as the owner of the house opened up the door. 

"Aren't you a little old for Trick-or-treating?" the man asked the Rookie 9, the Sand Siblings, and Team Gai.

"Does it matter?!" Naruto asked. The man shrugged and passed out some candy to all.

--

"WHOOHOO! I love Halloween!" Naruto said happily.

"Yeah and it was SO easy to get your costume too!" Sakura said, glaring at him.

(Flashback)

"Old lady…" Naruto said quietly as he opened Tsunade's office door. She was out cold drunk. Naruto smiled his trademark fox grin and snuck into the 5ths office.

Slowly and silently he went to the closet and pulled out her Hokage robes and snuck back out.

(Flashback)

"Its not like she ever wears them!" Naruto protested as they walked to the next house.

"Aren't you like 20?" they heard the guy at the next house ask the group at his door.

"Do you WANT a trick!?" a man with long black hair and glasses asked. "I can kill you without even breaking a sweat!"

That scared the man and the group got candy.

"Good going Itachi-sama, yeah!" a blonde said to the black haired man, now identified as Itachi.

"ITACHI!?" Sasuke screamed.

"Hum?" Itachi turned around. His eyes behind his glasses narrowed. "Foolish little brother. Happy Halloween…hey…where did you get your cloths!?" Itachi pointed to Sasuke, who was wearing an Akatsuki robs.

"Ug…"

(Flashback)

Sasuke looked all around the room after jumping in the window. Empty. Good.

Sasuke walked into the huge walk in closet, filled with Hollister cloths and Akatsuki robes of all sizes, old ones that Itachi had grown out of.

"Wow…" Sasuke mumbled. "He sure likes Hollister crap." Looking at all of the tags embedded in the robes, Sasuke finally found one his size, he yanked it off the hanger and left.

(Flashback)

"Feh I can't believe your trying to pull me off. Your hair looks horrible with out the gel, even if you where trying to add length to that little stub you call a ponytail," Itachi scolded.

"Wow! Wow! Wow!" Tobi said, looking at all the Rookie 9, the Sand Siblings, and Team Gai's costumes. "Amazing! Just amazing! I love it! And yours Temari-chan! I love cosplay! Kagura works for you! Her being the wind and all!"

"We like your costume too Tobi…" they all said with fake smiled.

"REALLY?! Oh gosh! Your too nice!"

"Whatever! Come on! Candy awaits!" Sasori said.

"You mean ALL OF US TOGEATHER?!" Sasuke spazzed.

"What a drag…" Shikamaru mumbled. "I can just tell this is going to be troublesome."

"What's the matter little Sasuke?" Itachi asked, bending over to be face-to-face with him. "Can't handle being with your EVIL brother on Devil's Night? All hallows eve? The day of the dead?"

"A Hollister Model isn't evil…" Choji said, eating some chips. Itachi looked toward Choji with a vain popping out of his forehead. "Especially one with glasses."

"OH SNAP!" all of Akatsuki said, taking a huge step back as Hell appeared behind Itachi.

"I wouldn't be talking fa…!" Everyone covered Itachi's mouth.

"Don't. Ever. Say. The. F. Word," Ino and Shikamaru said slowly.

"Fuck?"

"No…" Shikamaru whispered 'fat' and 'fatty' in Itachi's ear.

"Oooh…"

Sasuke glared at Itachi

"Fine. We'll go with you. But only if we fight tomorrow. To the DEATH!"

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever. Candy awaits!"

Zetsu looked around.

"Hum…how about we go…there?" He pointed to a creepy old house on this big hill. There was thunder and lighting around it.

"Why is that area of the sky all stormy and everywhere else is fine?" Tenten asked. Hinata was shaking in fear.

"Oh I just bet its just special Halloween effects! Come on everyone! What could go wrong?"


	2. Traped and Oh Look Whos Here!

The House Of Horror

Me: -hums-

Gaara: I LIVE!

Me: only casue i let ya

Gaara: you looove me and you know it

Me: shut up

Itachi: can i have my job for this story too?

Me: but of course

Itachi: YAY!

**digitalcat17: **yay! i'm glad you like the coustumes! at least SOMEONE has good ones...right jackie?

**Alien26:** ha used one of your may ideas! i may use some more...you had good ones oh and when you said high school was goning to be hell...its WORSE then hell. i would really rather BE in hell

**PirateCaptainBo:** :D i'm so glad you do! Naruto said the last line. i forgot to add that ' i'm really glad you like it so much! you'll see bout them .

**redsoul: **thanks!

** Heart's Door: **well sasuke DOES look like itachi and itachi IS a pretty boy! glad you like the idea!

**Kimyuri:** feh whatever yourself

** tiffanylicis: **glad your enjoying so far!

** weirdest1: **lol! your reviews rock! and thats not nice gaara wants you dead!

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto, M&Ms, Barbie (thank god), Kagura, Hollister, The Pope, Monopoly, Jason, The Little Shop Of Horrors, or any candy that may be mentioned.

Please R&R. All flames shall be used to heat the now cold state of Michigan!

* * *

"YOSH!" Lee yelled as they came to the door of the house. Lee knocked and waited. The door swung open by itself.

"It MAY just be me but…that's just weird," Sakura said. Ino nodded.

"Well…lets go in…I guess…" Kankuro said.

They all walked in and the door slammed behind them, making Hinata jump.

"Hinata? You ok?" Naruto asked. The girl blushed and nodded.

"H-h-h-hai N-naruto-kun," she stuttered.

* * *

"Anyone home?!" Naruto yelled. Neji looked around with his Byakugan activated.

"Looks like no one is here," he said, deactivating his bloodline.

"THEN HOW DID THE DOOR OPEN (YEAH)?!" Ino and Deidara yelled.

"Ha!" Sasori said and pointed to Ino. "It's Deidara's girl from!"

"NANI (YEAH)!?" they yelled.

Itachi pushed his glasses up. "Hum…there has to be a logical reason…THE WIND! Twis only the wind."

"IT'S **NEVER** JUST THE WIND!" Tenten yelled. "STOP KILLING PEOPLE AND WATCH A DAMN HORROR MOVIE!"

"Well…" Sasuke said. "If there isn't anyone here…lets just go, I guess." Sasuke went to open the door but it wouldn't budge. "Oh shit…its locked from the outside."

"Foolish little brother! Let me open it!" Itachi tried an unlocking Jutsu. Nothing. Sasuke tried a fire Jutsu. Nothing. Itachi tried using Amaterasu and that only got Kisame yelling at him for furthering ruining his failing eyesight. Sasuke even tried poofing out. Nothing.

"Ok yeah we're trapped," they both said.

"Oh you too?" a familiar voice asked and out walked Kakashi, Iruka, Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai, all dressed up.

Gai was…a big green M&M.

Kakashi was a pirate. He wore a black eye patch over his Sharingan eye. He had on baggy brown pants and a baggy tan puffy shirt (A/N: if you watch 'Seinfeld' and saw the Puffy Shirt episode you know what I'm talking about). Over the shirt was a long brown vest. He had on a clip on hoop earring on his left ear and he had a sword attatched to his waist. Though Kakashi was a pirate, he was sorta of a bandit too cause he had a bandana wrapped around his mouth where his mask would be.

Iruka was a…teacher but instead of his normal outfit he had on a black suit and a red and white stripped tie. He also was carrying an apple.

Kurenai was a flower goddess. She had on a long flowy green dress with a pink strap falling down one side. The dress had a Sakura petal print. She had also made a sort of crown out of flower peals. She had on green sandals with pink rose buds on them.

Asuma was a Karate teacher. He was dressed in the usual Karate uniform with a black belt and no shoes nor sandals.

"Whoa…how'd you get here?" Kakuzu asked.

"Asuma's fault," Kurenai said.

(Flashback)

"MY FRIENDS KAKASHI, IUKA, KURENAI, AND ASUMA! WE SHOULD GO TRICK-OR-TREATING TONIGHT! IT'S A WONDERFUL WAY TO RE ENERGIZE OUR YOUTH! PLUS I MIGHT SEE MY ABORABLE STUDENT, LEE!"

"Sure Gai…" they all mumbled.

(Later that night)

"Maybe they're there," Asuma pointed out the creepy old house.

"Doesn't look youthful but maybe," Gai mumbled.

They went up to the creepy house and the door opened by itself. When the Jounin and 1 Chuunin walked in it slammed itself and they where trapped.

(Flashback)

"GAI-SENSEI! YOU CARED WNOUGH TO LOOK FOR ME?!" Lee cried.

"LEE! OF COUSE LEE!" Gai cried.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!" Everyone sweatdropped but they didn't notice a white haired mummy gag Hinata and drag her away…


	3. Hasn't Anyone Seen Horror Films?

The House Of Horror

Me:D

Gaara?

Me: i'm sooo happy! i was able to raise my art grade!!!!!!!!! so happy in fact that i posted my FMA story, adding this chapter, and going to add a chapter to Truth, Lies, Secrets, and War!

Gaara: good god...BUT I'M MAD AT YOU!

Me?

Gaara: you'll see

Itachi: i don't like this chapter either -sudders in fear-

**Heart's Door: **yeah...there are a few typos...sorry about that :) i saw this fanart and it was of Deidara and Ino and it said something like that so...yeah!

**weirdest1: **RUBBER CHICKEN!!!!!!! chicken..HEHE! I'M GONNA EAT YOU!!!!!!!!!

**PirateCaptainBo: **:O AMAZING! EVEN MORE AMAZING!!!! I'M SOOO GLAD THAT YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS LIKE THIS!!!!!!! and for your friend Lizze, i read somewhere that itachi has to wear glasses now cause he over used his Mangekyou Sharingan, slowly making him blind. and for Jessie, you WOULD think it would be too troublesome!

**redsoul: **glad you liked it! yeah sorry bout the typos

**tiffanylicis:** lee and gai ALWAYS have to do the same thing!

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto, M&Ms, Barbie (thank god), Kagura, Hollister, The Pope, Monopoly, Jason, The Little Shop Of Horrors, Scooby Doo, or any candy that may be mentioned.

Please R&R. All flames shall be used to heat the now cold state of Michigan!

* * *

"Hinata-sama?" Neji asked looking around for his cousin. "Where is Hinata-sama?" 

"SOMEONE TOOK MY HINATA!?" Naruto screamed.

"YOUR HINATA?!" Neji spazzed. "SINCE WHEN!?"

"SINCE FOREVER! NOW LETS GO FIND HER!"

* * *

They all took off in the dark, dusty, spooky house. 

"This place is gross," Tenten said. "Hasn't been cleaned in ages."

Kiba and Akamaru sneezed from all the dust.

"I bet they're a lot of cool bugs here…" Shino mumbled.

"EEEW (YEAH)!" Deidara, Sakura, and Ino winced. Sasori rolled his eyes.

Suddenly after 10 minutes of looking the lights went out. Everyone screamed.

The lighting and thunder seemed to come into the house.

"Deidara…Deidara…Deidara…" a spooky voice called. 

Deidara screamed at the top of his lungs. Suddenly all went silent and pitch black and when the lights came back on…Deidara was nowhere to be seen.

"Deidara-san!" Kisame called.

"Deidara-senpei?" Tobi cried.

"Well if that isn't weird, I donno what is!" Kakashi said.

"I saw all split up and look for Deidara-san and Hinata!" Zetsu suggested.

"Have you ever SEEN Scooby Doo?! That's a BAD IDEA!" Lee said. "I SAY WE ALL STAY TOGEATHER! IT WILL KEEP US YOUTHFUL!"

"Fine. Its agreed we all stick together," Itachi announced. "Two missing people is 1 too many."

"Seriously, you mean two too many," Hidan said.

"No. One too many. Screw Deidara."

"That's mean, really."

* * *

They walked down the old dusty hallway. There where pictures of old fancy people everywhere and suits of armor. 

"This place screams 'your gonna die'," Iruka mumbled.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE IRUKA-SENSEI! I JUST WANNA FIND HINA-CHAN AND DEIDARA AND LEAVE!" Naruto cried.

"HINA-CHAN!?" Neji spazzed before fainting. Tenten caught him.

"Oy…" Tenten sighed.

* * *

After a while they decided to take a rest and think of a better plan. 

"If only we had blueprints to this place," Sasuke sighed. They all nodded besides Shino who was in the corner looking at…something.

"Hey look what I found!" Shino said. He showed everyone a rather large spider.

The girls screamed but their yells where covered by Itachi's.

He ran into the corner and started shaking.

"S-s-s-spiders…"

At that the lights went out again and the weird inside storm started.

"_Gaara…Gaara…Gaara…Gaara,"_ the voice whispered.

The lights went out.

"DON'T TOUCH ME DAMMIT!" they heard Gaara yell then the crack of a slap was heard but when the lights came back…Gaara was gone…


	4. OMG WTF! Not the last chapter!

The House Of Horror

Me: heres the last chapter!

Gaara: already?

Me: yeah. i wanted to finish at least 1 halloween story on halloween

Itachi: mhm

**weirdest1:** o.O lol

**Kimyuri: **i'm glad.

**redsoul: **:D

**PirateCaptainBo: **lol he only had a little bit! POOR DEIDARA! he's a he. it said in the manga i think. can't wait for their review!

**Heart's Door: **COOL! really? you think so!? hehe :D itachi would say screw deidara well the way I make itachi act anyway! yeah i meant split up. sorry!

**Alien26: **lol thanks!

**tiffanylicis: **i'm scared of them too T-T

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto, M&Ms, Barbie (thank god), Kagura, Hollister, The Pope, Monopoly, Jason, The Little Shop Of Horrors, White and Nerdy by Werid Al or any candy that may be mentioned.

Please R&R. All flames shall be used to heat the now cold state of Michigan!

Me, Itachi, and Gaara: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Me: i'm gonna add another chapter so fear not! but i'm late for meet my friends for Trick-or-treating!

* * *

"Gaara?" Temari whispered, looking scared. 

"YAY I'M SAVED!" Kankuro yelled.

"_Kankuro…Kankuro…Kankuro…Kankuro,"_ the voice whispered as the lights went out.

"Oh shit….AAAAG!"

When the lights came back. Kankuro was also missing. Temari was on the verge of tears.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Tenten spazzed.

"Ok…ok! Let's continue looking! Just! Stay! CALM!" Itachi ordered.

"Who made you leader?" Sasuke asked.

"I did! Now lets move!"

* * *

As they looked through the basement and the first level, all the senseis, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Tobi, Sasori, Lee, Temari, Shino, Kiba, and Choji's names had been called and they vanished, only leaving Itachi, Kisame, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, and Tenten. 

Sakura was hanging on to Sasuke for live and so was Ino with Shikamaru and Tenten with Neji.

"Let's look in here," Itachi ordered as he opened the door.

They could see the outline of a bed, dresser, and other things one might have in a bedroom but the light switch was broken.

Neji looked around the room with his Byakugan activated (though since Kankuro's disappearance its been on).

"It looks like someone has slept in this bed as of late," he said. "Last night even."

"But who?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"_Itachi…Kisame…Tenten…Itachi…Kisame…Tenten…Itachi…Kisame…Tenten,"_ the voice whispered.

Tenten screamed and started crying and Itachi and Kisame got ready for an attack as the lights went out (the ones from the hall).

Tenten's scream got louder then silence.

When the lights came back on, the 3 where gone but so was Neji, due to the fact Tenten was holding him.

"Oh shit!" Sasuke said. "Without Nii-san, what are we gonna DOOOO!?"

"Nii-san?" Naruto asked.

"SHUT UP!"

"W-w-w-w-what now S-s-s-s-sasuke-kun?" Sakura stuttered.

"Y-y-y-y-yeah Shika-k-k-kun," Ino added.

"I want my Hinata," Naruto cried.

"Um…lets continue looking I guess…" Sasuke mumbled.

* * *

Looking on the 2nd floor, Ino, Shikamaru, and Sakura's names where called, leaving only Sasuke and Naruto. 

"Sakura…" Sasuke sighed.

"Hina-chan…" Naruto sighed. "What now, teme?"

"Well dope…there's always the attic…"

They walked near the attic but…

"_Sasssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssuke… Sasssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssuke… Sasssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssuke,"_ the voice called.

"Sasssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssuke?" Naruto and Sasuke both asked.

"There is only ONE person who used so many esses (A/N: that's how I think you would say using s a lot).

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"OROCHIMARU!" Sasuke yelled and pulled on the attic cored.

The door popped opened and Sasuke ran up the stairs, Naruto right behind him.

Orochimaru (who was dressed as a gansta. A Detroit Pistons jersey, red sweatpants, fake bling and a red hat on backwards) and Kabuto (the white haired mummy) where there with a wired radio. Every missing person was there.

"OROCHIMARU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Sasuke yelled.

"I'll answer that Sasuke-kun!" Kabuto said. "Orochimaru-sama wants to examine them all TO BE THE GREATEST NINJA IN THE WORLD!"

"Yessssssss! They all have wonder traitssss that I could usssse," Orochimaru hissed.

"I WON'T LET YOU! NOT TO MY SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled.

"OR MY HINATA!" Naruto added.

"OR MY INO!" Shikamaru yelled.

"OR MY TENTEN!" Neji yelled.

"Ok," Orochimaru shrugged.

"Ok?" they all asked.

"Yeah. Itsssss Halloween! Now wanna hear my rap?"

"Your…rap?"

Suddenly beatbox music started.

"_You see me mowin' my front lawn_

_I know they're all thinkin' I'm so_

_White and nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy_

_Can't you see I'm white and nerdy_

_Look at me I'm white and nerdy_

_I wanna roll with the gangstas_

_But so far they all think I'm too_

_White and nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy_

_I'm just too white and nerdy_

_Really, really white and nerdy_

_First in my class here at MIT_

_Got skills, I'm a champion at D&D_

_M.C. Escher, that's my favorite M.C._

_Keep you're 40, I'll just have an Earl Grey tea_

_My rims never spin, to the contrary_

_You'll find that they're quite stationary_

_All of my action figures are cherry_

_Stephen Hawking's in my library_

_My MySpace page is all totally pimped out_

_Got people beggin' for my top eight spaces_

_Yo, I know pi to a thousand places_

_Ain't got no grills but I still wear braces_

_I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise_

_I'm a wiz at Minesweeper, I could play for days_

_Once you've see my sweet moves, you're gonna stay amazed_

_My fingers movin' so fast I'll set the place ablaze_

_There's no killer app I haven't run (run)_

_At Pascal, well I'm number one (one)_

_Do vector calculus just for fun_

_I ain't got a gat, but I got a soldering gun (what?)_

_Happy Days is my favorite theme song_

_I could sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong_

_I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on_

_I'm fluent in JavaScript as well as Klingon_

_Here's the part I sing on..._

_You see me roll on my Segway_

_I know in my heart they think I'm_

_White and nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy_

_Can't you see I'm white and nerdy_

_Look at me I'm white and nerdy_

_I'd like to roll with the gangstas_

_Although it's apparent I'm too_

_White and nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy_

_I'm just too white and nerdy_

_How'd I get so white and nerdy_

_I been browsin', inspectin' X-Men comics_

_You know I collect 'em_

_The pens in my pocket, I must protect them_

_My ergonomic keyboard never leaves me bored_

_Shoppin' online for deals on some writable media_

_I edit Wikipedia_

_I memorized Holy Grail really well_

_I can recite it right now and have you R-O-T-F-L-O-L_

_I got a business doing websites (websites)_

_When my friends need some code, who do they call?_

_I do HTML for 'em all_

_Even made a homepage for my dog, yo_

_I got myself a fanny pack_

_They were havin' a sale down at The Gap_

_Spend my nights with a role of bubble wrap_

_Pop, pop - hope no one sees me gettin' freaky_

_I'm nerdy in the extreme_

_Whiter than sour cream_

_I was in AV club and glee club_

_And even the chess team_

_Only question I ever thought was hard_

_Was "Do I like Kirk or do I like Picard?"_

_Spend every weekend at the Renaissance Faire_

_Got my name on my underwear_

_They see me strollin', they're laughin'_

_And rollin' their eyes cause I'm so_

_White and nerdy_

_Just because I'm white and nerdy_

_Just because I'm white and nerdy_

_All because I'm white and nerdy_

_Holy cow, I'm white and nerdy_

_I wanna bowl with the gangstas_

_But oh well, it's obvious I'm_

_White and nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy_

_I'm just too white and nerdy_

Look at me I'm white and nerdy!" 

Everyone had a 'o.O' look on their face.

"Oh…my…GOD!" they yelled. Then the wall broke and Tsunade came through the wall.

"OROCHIMARU! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FRO COPYING WEIRD AL WITHOUT A WARRANT!"

"WHAT ABOUT KIDNAPPING?!" everyone else yelled.

"Oh yeah…that too!"

The ANBU took Kabuto and Orochimaru away.

"I'LL BE BACK!" Orochimaru yelled.

They all sighed.

"WE LOST OUT OF SO MUCH CANDY!" they cried.

"Candy you say?" the Hokage asked. Then the room filled with candy.

"YAY!" they yelled.

"HALLY HALLOWNEEN!" everyone in Kohoha yelled.


	5. Candy and Kakuzu and Hidan's prank

Me: OOOOMG IT'S ALREADY DECEMBER! I'M SOOO SORRY! I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY! Here's the final chapter!!!

Gaara: lazy...

Me: SHUT UP! Hok if you where confused with the Orochimaru thing here it is,

Orochimaru and Kabuto wanted to get everyone so they could think of a way to take the strongest skill from each of them and give it to Orochimaru. In the end as you read, it didn't work and he radnomly sang White and Neardy by Weird Al cause Orochimaru is whiter when Michale Jaskson and is slightly nerdy and Kabuto is REALLY neardy so there you go!

Gaara: baka...

Itachi: i'm soo cool in this chapter!

**digitalcat17: **lol its ok -pats head-

**Heart's Door:** lol thanks! no its not the last chapter, this is

**redsoul: **yes orochimaru. the reason it explained there. -points- no this is the last chapter

**weirdest1: **i have that song on my Ipod too! HIGH FIVE! O.O GAI HAD THE RUBBER CHICKEN NOW?! AAAG! Gai-sensei! Lee!!!

**Alien26: **Orochimaru and Kabuto wanted to get everyone so they could think of a way to take the strongest skill from each of them and give it to Orochimaru. In the end as you read, it didn't work and he radnomly sang White and Neardy by Weird Al cause Orochimaru is whiter when Michale Jaskson and is slightly nerdy and Kabuto is REALLY neardy so there you go!  
I re say it for you my friend :D

**tiffanylicis: **thanks!

**RubberDuckiesWhoLikePieAndCake: **thank you! lol nice name!

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto, M&Ms, Barbie (thank god), Kagura, Hollister, The Pope, Monopoly, Jason, The Little Shop Of Horrors, or any candy that may be mentioned.

Please R&R. All flames shall be used to heat the now cold state of Michigan!

P.S. last chapter when i said 'NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!' I ment it wasn't the last chapter!

* * *

"Hey! Let's go back to my apartment to trade candy!" Naruto yelled.

"Hell no. Your apartment is a mess. We'll go to mine," Sasuke said.

"Aah the Uchiha Compound! That brings back memories!" Itachi said with a happy distant look on his face. Sasuke 'feh'ed.

* * *

They all walked to the Uchiha Compound and walked into Sasuke's house. Itachi immediately started looking around and blurting out memories. 

"Aw shut up and get over here!" Sasori yelled.

They all dumped their pillowcases and started sorting though.

"Ew Butterfinger," Sakura mumbled. "Anyone wanna trade?"

"I will," Sasuke offered.

"Ok. For what?" Sasuke kissed her and since she was distracted he took the Butterfinger.

"Thank you!" Sasuke said. Sakura blushed and forgot that she didn't get any candy for her Butterfinger.

"Look at that!" Itachi cried. "My orokana otouto has a girlfriend! Oh my god I think I may cry!" Itachi said, whipping his eyes. Everyone stared at him.

"I'm calling the doctor tomorrow and telling them to cut down on your mend, Itachi-san," Kisame said but Itachi didn't hear. He was trying to explain the birds and the bees to his little brother and his girlfriend but they wouldn't listen.

"Saaasuke!" Itachi wined. "You didn't have any parents to tell you this! LET ME!!!!"

"Yosh!" Gai said to Lee. "Let's see who can eat the most candy! The winner will be more youthful then the other and the loser has to clean up any vomit that may…appear!"

"Hai, Gai-sensei!" Lee yelled and they started eating things like M&Ms, Skittles, Hershey bars…whatever.

"Ano…Naruto-kun?" Hinata whispered quietly.

"Hum? Oh! Hi Hinata! Did that freak Orochimaru hurt you?" Naruto asked.

"No. T-t-thank you f-for asking. Ano…I-I-I know you l-l-like Almond Joys. D-d-do you want mine?" Naruto blinked and smiled.

"Sure Hinata-chan! Do you want anything in return?" Hinata's face turned bright read and she passed out for some reason. Naruto caught her before she fell. "HINATA-CHAN!"

"DON'T YOU BE 'HINATA-CHAN'ING MY COUSIN AND…OMG WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY COUSIN!?" Neji screamed. Naruto looked down and his hand had landed on Hinata's breast. He turned bright red and moved it quickly but still. "OMG GET YOUR HAND OFF HER ASS!" Naruto was starting to panic slightly. He just gently set her down on the floor. "Better!"

Neji sighed and leaned up against the wall again with Tenten sitting on his lap, his arms around her waist.

"I think your being too harsh on him," Tenten sighed.

"It is my job to protect Hinata-sama from idiots like Uzumaki," Neji mumbled, holding Tenten closer.

Shikamaru was ripping off a little bit of a 3 Musketeer, because that was the only candy bar he could find that was cloud-like enough for his liking. He pushed it over to Ino who ripped off a little also. "Shika-kun?"

"What?

"Do you really think I'm only a troublesome woman?"

"Of course."

"Oh…" Ino started at the ground trying to fight back tears. Suddenly she felt a hand grab hers and hold it. She looked up into Shikamaru's brown eyes, confused.

"But as troublesome as it may seem, you're not _just _a troublesome woman, you're _my _troublesome woman." Ino blushed and smiled.

"Hey where's that Hidan guy?" Kiba yelled, who was way too high off candy with Kankuro. Gaara and Temari's eyes narrowed as Kankuro started screaming for the cult lover.

"HIDAN! OOOOH HIDAN!!!! WHERE ARRRRE YOU?!" he screamed.

"Oh you want Hidan?" Kakuzu asked. Kakashi knew that he was smiling evilly under that mask. "I'll take you to Hidan." He grabbed his "money" bad and told everyone to follow.

Itachi's eyes narrowed and he whispered something to Kisame, who whispered something to the giant Kakuzu. He didn't reply.

They went upstairs and walked into the bathroom. "Hidan is there," he pointed to the shower. "Anyone wanna look."

"I will!" Lee yelled. "Since there is no water running, I suppose its fine to look!"

Lee dashed over to the shower and pulled the curtains back.

The inside was covered in blood and Hidan's headless body was in there, the robes covered in blood.

Everyone but Itachi, Kakuzu, and Kisame screamed their lungs out, even people like Gaara, Kakashi, Neji, and Shino.

Then the body got up sand started moving, causing louder screams.

"QUITE!" a voice yelled. "God you're giving me a headache!"

The sound was coming from Kakuzu's bag, which everyone just noticed was bigger then before. He set the bag on the counter and opened to reveled Hidan's head. More screaming.

Hidan and Kakuzu started laughing so loud it covered the screaming.

"Happy Halloween bitches!" Kakuzu laughed.

"No, no, NO!" Hidan's head said. "It's 'beeyatch!' Bitch isn't appropriate, really!"

"YOU can say beeyatch! I say bitch!"

"YOUR UNBELIEVEABLE, SERIOUSLY!"

"WELL MAYBE NOW I WON'T SEW YOUR HEAD BACK ON!" Kakuzu steeped over the bodies of everyone who passed out. Everyone but Itachi and Kisame had.

"REALLY, YOUR SO STUPID!"


	6. Hidan and Kakuzu spoilers

Me: I would like to explain about Hidan and Kakuzu. This might have manga spoilers so if you don't want to read this then don't. Hidan cannot die even if you chop his head off. I don't know why but yeah. Kakuzu had special thread he uses to sew his arms back on and Hidan's head. It may have even been used on Deidara's arm.

If you want more information go to theres sites:

h t t p / w w w . l e a f n i n j a . c o m / b i o g r a p h i e s - H . p h p # H i d a n

h t t p / w w w . l e a f n i n j a . c o m / b i o g r a p h i e s - K . p h p # K a k u z u

h t t p / w w w . l e a f n i n j a . c o m / a k a t s u k i . p h p

h t t p / w w w . l e a f n i n j a . c o m / n i n j u t s u - 7 . p h p

Remember to remove the spaces!


End file.
